


Ready to go?

by lprock



Series: Every day is a good day for Cherik [1]
Category: X men first class, X-Men - All Media Types, cherik au - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Charles and Erik share many things in their common life, and they never get tired.





	Ready to go?

**Author's Note:**

> I was making the edit, when I had to write this.

 

“Ready to go?” asked Charles, while Erik was trying to get his tie done.

It was a daily routine, but Charles enjoyed seeing their reflection on the mirror.

“Let me help you darling”, Charles offered.

“I don’t know why I can’t do it right, I’m not a child”, replied Erik adoring how Charles helps with his tie day by day.

“Ready”, Charles said. “Oh wait, you need anything else”, he added and kissed him softly.

“I never get tired of this”, Erik whispered.

“I hope so, because we are almost married after all”, Charles said kissing him again.

“Almost married?, If we already live together, we share more than a bed, we don’t need that protocol”, Erik said, pretending to be rude.

“ I know”, Charles replied pretending to be offended. “ But I want cake!”, he added.

“ I will buy you a big piece of cake, but we have to leave”, Erik said, putting a soft kiss on the red lips of his lover.

“ I want you make the cake. Come on, even a cupcake”, Charles said while both of them left the room to start a new day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
